Always
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Oneshot. Faberry. Quinn loves Rachel, but she's caught up in a relationship with another and has to make a decision.


**Author's Note**: This takes place seven years from now. Italics are flashbacks. This is just a oneshot! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>There was buzzing sound on the night stand. The brown eyes looked to the glowing object and she held her breath as the warm body reached over her and picked up the phone. She flipped it open and spoke into the phone as she moved off the bed.<p>

"Hey, babe. Yeah, just getting out of work now. I know. I love you, too. Bye."

The light came on and the brunette sat up in bed, letting the sheets fall down around her, exposing her. The blonde didn't even glance over. She was hurriedly getting dressed, pulling her dress on and zipping it quickly.

"So... that's it," Rachel said, gaze not leaving her.

There was a sigh and Quinn finally looked over at the bed. "Don't be mad. I didn't go home last time."

"Yeah, well, he gets you every night of the week practically," Rachel replied, frowning.

Quinn shook her head. "Rachel... don't do this."

"I'm sick of it," she responded. "I'm tired, Quinn. I thought you said you were going to break up with him."

"I will." Quinn slipped on her heels.

Rachel looked away. "You won't."

"It'll happen," the blonde insisted. "Just... I need time."

Dark eyes raised back up. "It's him or me."

Quinn sighed again. "And I pick him and then two weeks later, we end up in bed together."

Rachel's eyebrows drew together. "No, I mean it this time."

"You meant it last time." Quinn stopped at the mirror and fixed her hair.

"You're the one who came to me," Rachel pointed out, raising her voice. "You're the one who started all of this and I'm the one suffering!"

"You're being dramatic." The blonde rolled her eyes.

Pouting, Rachel folded her arms over her chest. "I don't have to do this, you know. I don't need this."

Quinn softened slightly and moved toward the bed. She crawled across it until she was leaning over Rachel. She kissed her gently. "I know. It'll get better."

"You need to do it soon," Rachel told her, not giving in yet.

"I will."

The blonde began to move away, but Rachel grabbed her hand. "Stay. Please."

Frowning slightly, Quinn shook her head. "Rach, I told you. I stayed last time—"

"It's not fair!" The brunette cut her off and slammed a fist to the mattress.

"Look." Quinn met her eyes. "I know it's not fair, all right? I'll make things right. Just give me time."

Rachel looked away. "Fine."

Quinn shook her head. "Don't be upset."

"Whatever, Quinn." Rachel turned her head even more away from the blonde. "Go if you're going."

"Rach... Rachel..." She waited until the other girl looked up at her. "I love you, all right?"

"Yeah..." Rachel chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "Don't go. Call him back and tell him you have extra work to do. Tell him... tell him... anything, please, Quinn, please don't go. He doesn't... You don't want to be with him. He doesn't deserve you. Just stay with me. I won't ask again after tonight, I promise, please."

"Rachel..." Quinn kissed her again. "I can't. But I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

The brunette nodded. "Sure."

Quinn crawled off the bed and grabbed her bag. She headed from the bedroom and out of the apartment. Rachel swallowed hard, placed her face in her hands, and began to sob.

* * *

><p>"<em>Girls... Hey, stop it! Stop! Give it back! This is theft!"<em>

"_What's going on?" Quinn asked as she stepped up alongside of Santana, her gaze settled on a frazzled Rachel._

_There was a group of girls tossing something around, keeping it out of Rachel's hands. Santana laughed a little, watching the action. She looked over at Quinn._

"_They grabbed Berry's necklace from the locker room," Santana explained._

"_Oh."_

_Quinn forced a laugh and moved toward the other girls, joining in the game. When she caught the necklace, she held it up and out of reach from Rachel._

"_Wonder how much I could get for this from Jewfro once he knows it's been around Berry's neck," she taunted._

_Rachel frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Quinn, give it back."_

"_No way," Quinn replied._

"_What's going on in here?" a male voice cut through their game._

_Quinn shoved the necklace into the waistband of her Cheerios skirt. She put on a smile. "Nothing at all."_

_Coach Tanaka looked to Rachel, who glanced over at Quinn before bringing her gaze back to him._

"_Nothing," she agreed quietly._

"_All right then, girls." Tanaka looked around the room. "We're going to be playing some volleyball today."_

_After gym class was over, Rachel approached Quinn in the locker room, chewing her bottom lip. She still hadn't gotten her necklace back. Santana was standing beside Quinn at her locker. She shot Rachel a glare._

"_Uh, Quinn?" Rachel asked._

_The blonde looked over at Rachel. "_What_?"_

"_Can I have my necklace?" Rachel said. "I would like to _not_ go to Principal Figgins about this."_

"_I don't have it." Quinn slammed her locker shut._

_Rachel's face fell slightly. "You don't?"_

"_Nope." Quinn answered as Santana smirked behind her._

"_Who does?" Rachel replied._

"_Nobody." Quinn smirked as well._

"_What?"_

"_Sorry, Berry."_

_Quinn shrugged, then laughed and headed out of the locker room with Santana._

_Rachel tried not to cry as she went to her locker to get her clothes to change. She put in her locker combination and opened the door. Her gaze immediately went to the star necklace hanging on the hook inside. She looked over toward the locker room door before reaching into her locker and taking her necklace out. She quickly put it on._

* * *

><p>Rachel watched Quinn as she settled down beside her in bed. She played with the star pendant on her necklace. "Are you happy with me?"<p>

"What?" Quinn looked up at her, her fingers circling around the ring on her finger. "Yeah."

"And you're happy with him?" Rachel asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, her tone annoyed. "Rachel..."

"Are you?" Rachel asked again.

The blonde brought her gaze back to the brunette. "Can we not fight?"

"But there's so much to fight about," Rachel replied, keeping her voice in mock cheerfulness.

"There isn't," Quinn said coldly.

Rachel's eyebrows drew together, her expression quickly changing. "I can't do it, Quinn. Don't you see how you're hurting me?"

"Rachel." Quinn sat up. "You knew about everything going in. I was upfront about it the entire time."

"You always said you were going to end it with him," Rachel pointed out.

"I still will," Quinn insisted.

"When?" Rachel raised her voice. "I really can't do this. I want to, but I can't. Quinn, I can't. I'm done. You can come back to me when you're broken up. But if it's not soon, I don't want you back. I cannot do it."

The blonde was silent for a moment. "Even if you love me."

"Yes, because you love him," Rachel said.

"But I love you," Quinn reminded her.

"But you love him too," Rachel replied.

"Fine." Quinn climbed out of bed. "If you don't want this, then we're done."

"Good," Rachel agreed. "I'm serious this time. I don't want you back. I'm not going to fall into bed with you some random night. It's done."

"I know, Rachel," Quinn snapped, still dressing.

"Don't get mad at _me_," Rachel shot back. "I'm the one who wants this to work! I'm the one who gives_ everything_ for you, Quinn, but you give me _nothing_!"

Quinn whipped around to face Rachel. "That is _not_ true!"

"Yes. it is!" Rachel yelled, which made Quinn look away. She lowered her voice. "Yes, it is."

The blonde picked up her purse, but didn't look to the brunette. "Bye, Rachel." And with that, she left.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel slowly approached Quinn in the hallway. She stopped beside the blonde's locker. "Hello, Quinn."<em>

_Quinn shot Rachel a glare. "What do you want?"_

"_I wanted to thank you," Rachel told her. "For giving me back my necklace."_

_Quinn shook her head and turned back to her locker. "Whatever, troll."_

_Rachel drew in a breath and then began for her classroom. She hadn't exactly expected a different reaction. Quinn looked from her locker to the brunette's backside._

"_Rachel."_

_The girl stopped and turned to look back to the blonde. Quinn paused and then shook her head._

"_Don't talk to me in public, freak."_

_Rachel frowned and hurried away. Quinn watched her go and then threw her locker door shut. She slammed her palm against it before heading off to her own classroom._

* * *

><p>The brunette moved to her front door after she heard the knock. She had a terrible last few days, spending most of them crying. She wished she never broke it off with Quinn, but then she knew they couldn't stay together as they were. She frowned slightly when she saw the blonde standing in her doorway.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked, keeping her voice firm. She couldn't let her guard down like she always did.

"I left him." Quinn held up the hand that was now missing her engagement ring.

"Really?" Rachel didn't want to be too hopeful. She looked away from Quinn's hand to her face. "For good?"

"Yeah." Quinn replied with a nod. "I couldn't choose him over you. I've loved you for a very long time, Rachel."

"I know," Rachel responded quietly.

Quinn stepped into the apartment and hugged her tightly. "And I couldn't... let my image, this stupid image I felt I had to uphold... I couldn't let it win. I don't love him like I love you and I know I never will."

Rachel hugged Quinn back tightly. She turned her head and pulled back enough to kiss her cheek. "Good. I can make you so happy. Happier than you would have been with him."

"I know." Quinn smiled a little.

"Thank you for choosing me," Rachel said and pulled out of the hug.

Quinn shook her head slightly and kissed her. "You don't have to thank me for that. It was always you, Rachel. Always."


End file.
